New Friend?
by Risika-Rachel
Summary: Will this new latina become friends with carlos? Or will there be something more to it? I suck at summaries. . . Lol OcXCarlos
1. Chapter 1

Name: Infinity Nichole Shaye

Age: 16

D.O.B: June 30, 1994

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Hair color: Black

Skin tone: Tannish

Rack size(boobies : B 48

Personality: Childish, Outgoing, Friendly, Kinda Crazy, Observant, Smart.

IQ: 182 (This is actually my IQ score. Or so says my psychologist. Idk whatever just thought I might let you guys now Lol)

Clothing size: 0 through 2 (pants) 3 through 5 (shirt)

Weight: 95 Lbs, 43 Kg.

Height: 5'2''

Shoe size: 3 to 5

Favorite color: Purple

Favorite food: Italian: Risotto con agoni and latino: Papa Relleno

More info: Has a Hispanic/Latino accent. Speaks mostly Italian mixed with Spanish. Has 3 siblings. 2 boys and 1 girl. Her mom and dad speak both languages, therefore they all mix allthe words. Mama's name: Perla Shaye (Gomez) 38 Papa's name: Amadeo Shaye 40 Brother's Names: Beltrano Shaye 14 and Jesus (hey suce) Shaye 22 sister: Marisol Shaye 18. Moved from Italy to Palm woods hotel because Marisol is Gustavo's newest singer. We live next door to Kendall's suite which, I think, all of the BTR guys live at. 3 rooms and a bathroom that connects the boys and girls rooms.

* * *

Yeah that's pretty much it. If I think of anything else I will make another Info thingie that says "More info" k so bye R&R and enjoy~ Infinity


	2. Chapter 2

K so this is chapter Uno. Tell me watcha think.

* * *

"Mamma? Quale borsa è la mia?(mom? Which bag is mine?)" I asked. "La Las cinco bolsas de color púrpura!(the five purple bags)" she answered. "Gracias!" I shouted. "You're welcome!" she said. I pressed the elevator button and kept pressing it till the doors opened. I put my suitcase/bag thingies down and put my foot in front of the door so It wouldn't close. I waited as everyone piled in with their crap and then pressed our button. I grabbed my stuff and ran into a room. It was the last door. 'I guess this is mine and Marisol's room' I thought to myself. I put my shit down onto one of the beds and started unpacking. The dresser was kinda big and it had two sides so me and my sister could split it. Then I walked to the closet and it was a walk-in. I chose the left side since that was the side my bed was on. I put up all of my clothes that went on hangers and then went to find my shoes. I had a lot of different pairs. After that I went to my sister's luggage and started helping her put it away. Then I finally pulled out my bikini and changed into it. I grabbed a towel, sun block, and my flip-flops and was out the door. Once I saw the pool I put my stuff on the nearest chair and jumped in. The coldness felt good on my over heated skin. I started floating then decided to swim around. I felt people staring at me so I turned around and tried to find who it was. There were four guys sitting in chairs, watching me. One caught my attention. He looked like a Latino and his skin was a dark creamy brown just like mine. I swam over to the edge nearest the Latino and got out. "Eres Latino?(are you Latino?)" I asked in Spanish. "what?" they all said at the same time. I giggled. "Are you Latino?" I asked again. "Y-yeah. And you too are? I mean you are too?" he said. I nodded. " you don't speak Spanish?" I asked. "Just a couple words. And you speak Spanish, right?" he said. I looked him up and down. "DUH! Of course. And Italian. I just got here from Italy." I said. "Oh, so your part Italian?" asked the one with pretty looking hair. "Sì. Mi papa is Italian. And mi mamma is Latino. My name is Infinity Nichole Shaye. What about you?" I asked, looking directly at the Latino. "C-Carlos Garcia. And this is Kendall, James, and Logan." He introduced. "nice to meet you." I said. Most of their replies consisted of yeah you too or just you too. I looked at Carlos again. He had on a helmet. "Why you are wearing helmet?" I asked. "I don't know. I guess it just makes me feel safe." He said. I nodded. "oh, ok." "oye infinity, que está pasando? ¿quiénes son estos chicos?(hey infinity, what's going on? Who are these boys?)" asked my sister. "Oh Marisol! mi hai spaventato! éste es Carlos, James, Logan y Kendall.(oh Marisol! You scared me! This is Carlos James Logan and Kendall)" I said, pointing to each of them. "this is my sister, Marisol. Saluda Marisol. (say hi Marisol)" I said. She gave me a look. "Hello. ¿sabe dónde está el estudio estúpido??(do you know where the stupid studio thing is?)" she asked. "no lo siento.(no sorry)" I said. She sighed and walked away. "Psh. She is mean to people she doesn't know. Sorry." I said. "It's ok. So why did you guys come to Palm Woods?" asked James. The others gave him looks. "My sister is a singer for man named Gustavo Roque. I wanted to sing too but he only take English singer." I said. "What do you mean?" asked Logan. "I only sing songs that are in Spanish or Italian or Portuguese. Not English. I have too much accent." I said. They all nodded like it made sense. "Oye Infinity! madre necesita su ayuda con algo!( hey infinity, mom needs your help with something)" shouted my younger brother. "Bueno! I have to go. See you around." I said, running to the chair with my stuff putting my shoes on and running towards the building. I pushed the elevator button and it opened right away. When it opened on my floor I ran to the door that was mine and walked in. we always kept it unlocked. "Mama? ¿qué necesitas ayuda?(what do you need help with?)" I asked, running to her room. "Necesito que me ayude con este medidor de azúcar en sangre. No puedo entenderlo.(I need you to help me with this blood sugar meter. I cant figure it out.)" she said. I sighed and walked up to her and took the meter. There was a little plastic thing on a side of it. I pulled it out and it chirped. "there all fixed." I said, smiling. "Gracias hija." She said, smiling back. "denada. Im gunna go back to pool now. Bye." I said and walked out the door and back to the pool. I left all my stuff in the suite because I was more interested in becoming friends with Carlos. Him and his friends saw me before I saw them. "Hey Infinity." Said Carlos. I waved. "Hola. May I become friends with you guys?" I asked. They all looked surprised. " Of course! What'd you think we'd say? No?" asked Carlos. I giggled.

2 hours later

We were practically family by now. They all seemed to like me, but there was only one I actually wanted to like me. Its gonna take a lot more than just 2 hours for us to actually have a relationship. "Ok well I have to go. See you tomorrow if you're not busy." I said, kissing each of them on both cheeks starting with Carlos. That's what we Italians do when we say bye.

* * *

Lol ok so the ending was kinda stupid but I had to put something. R&R. Let me know what you think. K bye~


End file.
